Since 1986, Mercy has been a solid participant in the NCI CCOP network. Through the accomplishment of several specific aims, we intend to remain an important contributor. Our aims are: to preserve and enhance the Scranton (Mercy Hospital) CCOP base if activities, including relationships with the ECOG, RTOG, NSABP, FCCC, and MDACC: continued evaluation, implementation and monitoring of key CCOP components, such as therapeutic and cancer control protocols, IRB review, data management, and drug handling: expansion of the network to other regional hospitals; continued development of methods to involve primary care physicians and other specialists in our research component; most importantly, provide our patients with the most current Cancer Care available through NCI and our Research Bases. Several unique features of our CCOP will allow us to achieve these goals. We have access to significant population of elderly and high-risk individuals in rural and semi-rural Pennsylvania. Mercy Hospital, affiliate hospitals, and the State of PA have given CCOP a significant amount of financial and non-financial support which assures the NCI of our stability. This organization has a distinguished track record of involvement in cancer control and research activities; and has a seasoned group of investigators, who have published more than 200 articles in national medical journals. Several of our investigators are members of Research Base Protocol Committees, testifying to their commitment to the development of quality, scientifically valid, protocols. Our documented participation in cooperative group clinical research guarantees the NCI of annual accruals in excess of minimum (see graph attached). This organization possesses an excellent data management track record. Over 15 years of significant contributions to the NCI research and control, combined with our unique attributes, promise the NCI of a solid participant for the next 5 years. Researchers are participants in several Research Base Committees: We have added significantly to Cancer Control Data Management by appointing a new member to this discipline and have affiliated with MD Anderson Cancer Center and Fox Chase Cancer Center especially for their experience in cancer control protocols.